Hybird Hevan
by yaoi lover Harry sub not dom
Summary: Harry potter or Haku is the younger brother of Shirosaki and Ichigo Kurosake. They are about to meat some very interesting and very important people but what will happen when they start to find out about there past? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid Hevan**

Harry Potter/Kenpachi Grim/Shiro/Ichi

Prologue

Haku was the younger brother of Ichigo and Shirosaki Kurosaki and the older brother of Karin and Yuzu, and they were all neko hybrids.

When he was born Ichigo was so happy and so scared because their mom had complications when giving birth and Haku was a preme so he was really small (5Id) and his lungs where under developed so they didn't get to hold their baby brother for another 6 weeks after he was born. The next 2 years where the hardest for the two 2 year olds as they watched their little brother get stronger slowly, as he was quieter and sicker than any other 2 year old his age; when Haku was 3 their mom gave birth to twins Karin and Yuzu. (Ichi and Shiro are 5 and Haku 3) 3 years latter their mom was killed by a drunk driver.

Haku became the 'mother' in the aspect that he cooked and cleaned in the house, Yuzu helped when she could. At the age of 12 (Haku) and 15 (Ichigo and Shirosaki) they were sent to Aizen's House of Hybrids to be sent to a master.

Haku was the first to be sent to live with a master he didn't want to be with, as all his new master wanted was something he didn't want to give.(he had been talen and brought back 4 times already.)

A month passed and his master was thrown in jail for attempted rape, murder and hybrid abuse. (Aizen had been arested to for saling to people with rape and aduse recordes.)

"Ichigo! Shiro!" Haku yelled throwing himself at them sobbing with gauze covering his chest and shoulders, with small cuts all over the place. They were in the hospital for 2 days before they were sent to Urahara's. (A family friend)

**Chapter 1**

Urahara had a specially made room just for them. It looked like a doll house had been built into the room. There were two floors, the bottom floor had the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom they were all filled with shrunken furniture (all real but shrunken with a spell). The 2nd floor had eight bedrooms with connected walk in closets and bathrooms, and a playroom. They were all shrunk with the stuff they brought and bought for their new rooms.

They had been there for 3 months, when Urahara told them they were getting a new guy that was going stay with them.

"Urahara, who's the new guy?" Haku asked sitting on his shoulder as they made their way to the store, so they could buy some new sheets for the new guy they were getting and some more for the guy and his adopted daughter they were getting in the next 3 to 6 months depending on when they (the adoption agency) find them.

"His name is Grimmjow and I think he's Ichigo and Shiro's dominant mate." Urahara said picking Haku up from his shoulder and cradling him in his arms so that he could rest easily against his chest. (He was back to normal size but he was only 5'2 and only weights 120 Id's)

"Oh, ok." he said sleepily cuddling close to his kinder new master. Urahara smiled from behind his fan. Haku fell asleep right after they finished shopping and Urahara didn't have the heart to wake him so he put him in his bed and closed the door to his room. (shrunk himself and Shiro and Ichigo where taking a nape.)

_**2 weeks latter**_

Grimmjow was so confused he'd been dragged off to this crazy guy with a white and green stripped hat and fan and now he was saying he was to be living in a room with 3 other hybrids.

"Now Grimmjow don't be scared, Haku, Ichigo, and Shiro are all very nice." Urahara reassured opening the door revealing the miniature house like room.

Haku turned and looked up from his sketch pad to see his master and another hybrid with him.

"Haku where are Ichigo and Shiro?" Urahara asked stepping into the room and casting the spell on Grimmjow to shrink him.

Haku looked to be about 11 1/2 inches tall but compared to Grimmjows 1 1/2 foot tall frame he looked like a midget. Urahara found this funny cuz Ichigo and Shiro where a good 3 1/2 inches taller than him. (making them about 1ft and 3 inches if my math is right. I'm preaty shore. whatever.)

"Oh, they're in their room trying to see who is more flexible." (there playing twister you perverts) Haku said going back to drawing. "If you want you can go in but I think Grimmjow might get a hard on, which won't make a good impression so l'd wait, like 30 minutes before going in." Haku said getting off the floor and going into his room then coming right out and signaling for Grimmjow to follow him.

"This is the living room, dining room, kitchen, and bathroom just in case, up here are all the rooms and a playroom, this is my room, and this is your room." He said pointing to everything. The room right next to Grimmjows had the words 'The Twins room' painted on it in light orangey pink.

The next day Grimmjow finally got to met Ichigo and Shiro. "Haku, who's this?" Ichigo asked carrying a sleepy Haku in and pointing to an already eating Grimmjow who looked up to see a set of hybrid twins but saw that one was albino and the other had reddish orange hair and a healthy sun kissed glow.

"Hmmm, that's Grimmjow, mmmmmm." Haku said cuddling into Ichigo's chest.

"What's wrong with the kitten?" Grimmjow asked getting up and making his way over to where Ichigo was putting Haku on one of the long couches to rest.

"He had nightmares all night and just got to sleep now." Shiro said getting a blanket and covering Haku with it.

"Will he be ok; it looks like he's always tired." Grimmjow asked worried about the little kitten he'd become attached to.

"Yah, but I really hope Urahara finds Haku's mate soon." Shiro said brushing some hair out of his face. Haku mewled in his sleep, feeling worn out Shiro and Ichigo gave an exhausted sigh.

"Shiro, I think Urahara needs to have THAT talk with Haku again, the nightmares are getting worse." Ichigo said looking at a tossing and turning Haku on the couch.

"Grimmjow will you go get Urahara, we need to know if they found him yet." Shiro said getting up off the couch and trying to head for the call button but didn't make it cuz Grimmjow picked him up and then picked Ichigo up when he tried to get up too.

"You two need to sleep I'll take care of everything k?" Grimmjow said heading up to their room with the twins thrown over each shoulder.

"Hey put us down." Shiro yelled, as Ichigo struggled to get free but that only earned them both a slap on the ass from Grimmjow. Ichigo and Shiro shrieked and stopped struggling. Grimmjow chuckled "Stop struggling I'm just putting you to bed and then taking the kitten to Urahara." He said dropping them onto his bed and tucking them in together and turning on the sleeping gas just in case. (dont now, dont ask)

Grimmjow went down stairs picked up Haku and stepped out of the room once they were back to normal.

"Urahara you need to have 'that' talk with Haku again." He said handing the still sleeping Haku to him and going back to the 'house' to keep watch on his mates and turn off the gas before it spread throughout the house.

Urahara sighed there was nothing he could do until 'they' found Haku's mate.

_**6 months later**_

It had been 6 months sense Urahara had 'that' talk with Haku and 'they' had found their next 'residents'. Haku was happy they were getting a new person in the house. Urahara was taking him to help him buy for the new comer. Haku was looking at red and black silk sheets for the male ex-fighter when Urahara came over with pink sheets, Haku was confused.

"Urahara, I thought we were buying for a man not a woman." Haku said looking at the pink material with confusion written all over his face. Urahara laughed, "I didn't tell you?" He asked. Haku shook his head. "Well were not just getting the ex-fighter we're also getting his adopted daughter, so we have to get her some things too." He said putting a ton of fluffy pink things into the cart.

_**2 weeks latter **_

2 weeks had passed and there was still no sign of the two wolf hybrids.

Haku was taking a bath and Ichigo, Shiro, and Grimmjow where all cuddling on the couch when Urahara came in with the two hybrids they had been waiting for behind him.

"Hey, Urahara, who are these two?" Ichigo asked getting up as he made his way into the house with Kenpachi and Yachiru following him into the living room.

"Hey, where is Haku?" Urahara asked. Shiro pointed up and started to follow Ichigo up the stairs. "He's up stairs taking a bath but I doubt he'll answer, I saw him take his iPod in with him but you can try." They all went up to the bathroom.

"Hey, Haku, can you hear me?" When he got no reply he tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. "That's strange, Haku never leaves the door unlocked." Ichigo said. When Urahara went to open the door they heard Haku scream before the door was opened and out ran Haku in nothing but a towel running over Urahara in his haste to hide behind Kenpachi and away from the little black thing following him. "Get that thing away from me!" Haku screamed hiding behind Kenpachi. Urahara got off the floor and snatched the black thing off the floor and started to inspect it to see what it was.

**Next chapter is coming soon I hope you like it oh and I would realy like it if you reviewed and gave me some of your ideas of what to write down for future chapters and sorry if my speling is of its 3 in the morning and I've been taking care of my sis parents all week so I'm hitting the nice comfy bed and then sleeping and yes I am itting my bed cuz It stop squeaking DAMNIT! Night Night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you to all my reviewers and please don't hesitat to give me you're ideas on what the next few chapters should be like. please read my other story Strange mate's and please i need some help getting the next few chapters up. Oh oh and i will be updateing in the next month or so if not its probably because its my sis's b-day soon and i need to finish her b-day present.**

**Oh and to answer one of my reviewers questions about clif hangers it to keep you interested.**

**Chapter. 2**

It was a shadow wolf. They were all confused as to why it was there and as to why Haku was scared of it.

"Haku why are you scared, it's just a shadow wolf." Urahara asked but before Haku could say anything Ichigo snapped his fingers and said, "I just remembered Haku was bitten by a Shadow wolf when he was 2 and got really sick and had to go to the hospital, cuz we found out that the wolf had eaten most of his protective shadows." Haku peaked out from behind Kenpachi and nodded his head fast then squeaked and ran into the bathroom to finish his bath.

Kenpachi watched his mate run into the bathroom and lock the door behind him.

_**2 hours latter **_

No one had scene head or tail of Haku. Urahara had gone back into the main house.

Haku was hiding in his room and didn't want to be found so he covered his sent.

"Hey Haku are you in there?" Ichigo knocked on his door, Haku squeaked and hid under the covers, as the door was thrown open by Shiro. He sent his shadows to distract them and snuck out as they started to talk to a shadow clone.

Haku had just made it down the stairs when he ran into the shadow pup and screamed. He was found hanging from the sealing corner, by Kenpachi half an hour later.

"Haku you can get down now, I won't let him bite you, I promise." Kenpachi said holding up his arms and waiting for Haku to come down. After about 10 minutes he jumped down into Kenpachi's arms and cuddled up into the warmth he offered. Kenpachi shoed the pup away and sat on the couch rocking Haku until he calmed down enough for him to lean back.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Haku asked looking up at him. Kenpachi hugged Haku close "You're my mate, if I wasn't nice to you it would take forever for you to accept me." He said grinning and kissing Haku's check. Haku yelped and jumped up then proceeded to run away.

Kenpachi laughed and ran after him but lost him when Haku used his shadows and was now hiding out in the bathroom.

"Haku come out already you've been in there for an hour and there are some people that would like to use the bathroom too." Ichigo said talking sweetly to not cause Haku to freak and stay in their longer. But when he didn't get a reply back he starred to get worried. "Hey Haku are you ok in there?" …Silence…. "Haku answers me you're starting to make me worried." Ichigo said worry lased in his voice when he still didn't get a reply he ran into the living room and got Grimmjow and Shiro.

Grimmjow gave Haru a 5 second warning before busting open the door to see that Haku was on the floor unconscious. "Haku can you hear me?" Shiro asked picking him up and giving him a light shake before Ichigo showed him that Haku hadn't taken his pills and sagging with relief.

"What's going on in here… why's Haku unconscious?" Kenpachi asked after he saw that the bathroom door was open and the sound of panic. Ichigo grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room. "Kenpachi, do you remember that medicine that we told you about, that Haku has to take?" Ichigo asked showing him the bottle. "Yes I remember did he forget to take it or something?" Ken asked taking the bottle in Ichigo's hand to examine it. "Yah, he forgot to take it and one of the side effects of the withdrawal is that it makes you really sleepy. Haku is going to be ok he just needs to take it after he wakes up." Ichigo told him. Kenpachi got up to go get Yachiru when he heard that she was awake from her nap and fussing around in her room.

"Yachiru what are you doing up there?" Ken asked looking at his daughter that was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan. "I'm meditating, daddy shhhhh." She said opening her eyes then closing them after she was done talking expecting her father to leave knowing that he understood the meaning of meditating. But she was not so lucky because Kenpachi decided that she didn't need to be hanging upside down at such a young age when she didn't understand the point of meditation. (Maybe in a few more months or years.)

"Come on Yachiru you need to have something to eat other that candy." He said putting his hands on her stomach and the middle of her back waiting for her to jump down. "But daddy I'm meditating." Yachiru said pouting and sticking a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yachiru you know that you're too young to meditate and don't you want to meet you're new mommy he should be waking up soon." Ken said picking her up after she had jumped down from the ceiling fan and put her on his shoulder. She nodded her head eager to meet her new mommy.

As they made their way down stairs to get something to eat Kenpachi saw that Grimmjow, Shiro, and Ichigo had gone to take a Nap together (no surprise there seeing as they had moved in together 3 months ago) they had just passed Haku's room when they heard a loud scream coming from his room. Ken ran into the room only to fall to the floor laughing at what he saw, with Yachiru not too far behind him.


End file.
